Maken-Goku
by Scarlxrd
Summary: Después de la derrota del Emperador galáctico Freezer. Goku desesperado ante la eminente explosión del planeta Namek busca una nave espacial por el apocalíptico parorama, encontrando una nave con destino al planeta Yardrat sin perder tiempo Goku alberga dicha nave. Explotando el Planeta Namek, Pero la nave espacial cambiaria su destino por una falla técnica. GokuxHarem


**_Hola aquí una historia un crossover de Dragon Ball Z y Maken-ki_**

 _ **Goku Harem [Nijou Aki, Rokujuo Minori, Amaya Haruko?]**_

 ** _Renuncia de derecho cada personaje le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores._**

 **Título:** La llegada de un Guerrero

* * *

Goku como había sido herido por el enfrentamiento con Ginyu, se estaba recuperando en una máquina de recuperación, después de algunas horas Goku aparece en el campo de batalla, pero este se había hecho mas fuerte y presencio la muerte de Vegeta.

Goku promete vengar la muerte del príncipe de los saiyajin y de todos los Saiyan y derrotar a Freezer a como de lugar.

−"No sabes como te odiaba, pero tenias el orgullo de un Saiyajin. Quiero, que me des un poco, de ese orgullo. ¡Yo soy un Saiyajin criado en la tierra!. Por todos los guerreros que asesinaste y también por todos los namekusei que mataste. Juro que, ¡TE EXTERMINARE!"− Exclamo Goku con tono molesto dirigido al emperador galáctico Freezer que sonreía con superioridad.

Tiempo después empieza una cruenta batalla muy igualada. Freezer le dice a Goku que sólo está utilizando la mitad de su fuerza mientras que Goku está a su máximo nivel. Goku multiplica el Kaio-ken por 20 para tomar la iniciativa pero no logra vencerlo. Entonces decide formar una Genkidama y la lanza contra Freezer. Cuando creen que Freezer ha muerto, reaparece y mata a Krilin con una fuerte explosión. También deja malherido a Piccolo. Estos hechos provocan un repentino ataque de ira que invade a Goku y se transforma en Super Saiyan. Con esta extraordinaria fuerza Goku supera a Freezer, quien al verse acorralado destruye el núcleo de Namekuseí y dice que en cinco minutos el planeta estallará. Además utiliza su fuerza al 100%. Goku lo supera de todos modos y decide dejar la lucha porque Freezer está vencido y prefiere dejarlo vivo y con el orgullo herido.

Freezer le ataca con un Kienzan teledirigido y Goku no tiene problemas para evitarlo. Entonces utiliza dos. Goku lo engaña y Freezer es cortado por la mitad por su propia técnica. Moribundo, Freezer le pide ayuda a Goku. El buen corazón de Goku hace que le de un poco de su energía para que pueda escapar de Namekusei antes de que explote

−"No...no me esperaba esto...me has dado... un poco de tus energías"− lo decía Freezer con ironía. En su rostro se le nota la frustración de haber perdido esta pelea, el un Guerrero perfecto ser vencido por un mono además de ser ayudabo era imperdonable. A pocos sentimetros del suelo se encontraba flotando.

−"Dices que puede vivir en el espacio exterior, o no? Entonces lárgate de este planeta de una buena vez y así verás el verdadero valor que tiene la vida"− las palabras llena de razón de Goku fueron como estacas clavaba en el corazón de Freezer que apretaba su puño con ira. Una vez más esté estúpido mono lo estaba humillando además dándole clases de la vida, seres insignificante solo merecían morir por algo era llamado el emperador galáctico Freezer, su mera presencia hacia temblar a cualquier ser vivo de este universo.

−"jeh...jehjeh jeh.. Namekusei esta a punto de explotar.. Así que ya no tiene caso escapar... Además tu no puedes vivir en el espacio lo único que te espera es la muerte"− Freezer sonreía por su eminentemente victoria, tenía todas las de ganar aunque haya perdido la batalla la guerra estaba segura, su habilidad de respirar en el espacio exterior le daba la delantera en pocas palabras todas las de ganar en cambio el saiyajin se mantenía callado al margen en algo tenía razón este asesino, pero de algo estaba seguro el no morirá en este planeta. Le prometió a sus amigos que iba derrotar a este villano y salir con vida en especial a su hijo Gohan.

−"... Es verdad puede que no llegue a tiempo a mi nave espacial... Así que tomaré la tuya"− Goku con toda serenidad le dijo a Freezer, aunque su nave espacial ya no se encuentra, pero aún tenía la de Freezer con esa leve esperanza Goku se mantenía tranquilo.

−"JAJAJAJA...! Para tu desgracia vegeta arruino mi nave espacial, que ironía el ganador de esta pelea morirá y yo sobrevire"− Freezer con tono sarcástico le grito al saiyajin, Goku aún calmado lo volteo a ver, Freezer riendo como maniático aseguraba cada segundo su victoria, un poco más y el Planeta Namekusei explotaba.

−"Has desperdiciado tu tiempo al darme un poco de tu energía"− Freezer seguía diciendo viendo como Goku no se imputaba por saber la cruel verdad. Es más Goku se mantenía neutro escuchando las tontas escusas de Freezer, esta más después que decidió hablar, mientras le estaba dándo la espalda al emperador galáctico Freezer.

−"Yo igual sobrevire"− dijo Goku sereno mientras encendía su ki siendo rodeado por su aura dorada, tomando vuelo en dirección de su nave espacial.

En ese momento Freezer se sumergió profundamente en sus pensamientos recordando como el aquel sujeto que había subestimado lo había derrotado.

 **Flash back**

* * *

− "Renunció"− dijo Goku.

−"que dijiste a que te refieres con renunció"− Pregunto Freezer.

−"No tiene caso derrotar a alguien que se esta muriendo del miedo, mejor vive con ese trauma para siempre sin causar problemas"− dijo Goku con una expresión serena.

−"Maldito insecto"−Freezer temblaba de la rabia. Las palabras de Goku golpearon directamente en su punto mas débil.

 **Fin del flash back**

* * *

−"¡Arggg! Yo soy el más fuerte del universo, soy el emperador, soy el gran Freezer, por eso tu... Por eso tu maldito insecto ¡TIENES QUE MORIR EN MIS MANOS A COMO DE Lugar!"−  
Freezer con su orgullo destrozado por los suelos le gritaba a todo pulmón al saiyajin. Jamás se había imaginado perder contra un Saiyajin la raza que odiaba mas, aquellos mono que en el pasado les sirvieron.

−"!Yo te mataré, te mataré cueste lo que me cueste!"− grito Freezer con gran furia mientras alzaba su mano hacia el cielo mandando una rafaga de ki en dirección de Goku. Con el fin de acabar con este estúpido mono que lo humilló de manera verbal como la frase de "Disculpa, vi que bajaste la guardia y simplemente ataque, ¡ja!" la humillación de ese momento no podría ser descrita con palabras.

Goku mientras volaba en dirección de su nave espacial logró divisar el ataque a traición del emperador Freezer.

−"!Estúpido¡"− grito Goku con ira le habia dado otra oportunidad pero la desasprevecho y de igual manera creo una rafaga de ki.

Las dos rafaga de ki colisionaron por algunos segundos el choque de poderes era imparable, pero el ataque de Goku supero con creces al de Freezer aún mantenía un gran poder en su estado de Super Saiyajin. El ataque traspaso al de Freezer generando una gran explosión dejando un cráter de un par de metros, Goku lo miro por última vez para después seguir con su búsqueda de una nave espacial para escapar de este planeta al borde de la explosión.

 **Planeta del kaio del norte.**

* * *

El kaio del norte fue testigo de la brutal batalla de Goku, gracias a sus antenas fue capaz de ver toda lo acontecido en la batalla, su expresión de preocupación se hacía notar ante las miradas confundidas y atónicas de Yamcha, Tenshinhan y Shaos. Aunque haya derrotado al malvado de Freezer todavía seguía en el Planeta Namekusei.

−"Freezer murió, a pesar de que Goku le dio otra oportunidad a Freezer pasándole un poco de sus energía. Freezer lo utilizo para atacarlo, por eso no tuvo más remedio que matarlo "− fueron las palabras del kaio del Norte hacia sus discípulo, notándose en su voz decepción por Freezer por no aceptar la segunda oportunidad que le dio Goku.

−"B... Bien"− fue lo que dijo Yamcha con emoción por la victoria de su amigo Goku.

−"No sabía que un Super Saiyajin fuera tan poderoso, en estos momentos es el más poderoso de todo el universo... No cabe duda que esta a un nivel inalcanzable"− lo decía Tenshinhan con serenidad, admitiendo que Goku era el guerrero más poderoso del universo, un nivel inalcanzable para el, aunque una vez en el pasado estaba a su nivel ahora era imposible volver a alcanzalo.

−"Ese honor lo tendrá por muy poco tiempo"− las palabras del kaio dejó confundido a los demás que lo miraron en señal de confusión, no entendía porque su maestro lo dijo si Goku ya había derrotado a Freezer.

−"Dentro de muy poco Namekusei explotara... Ahora a Goku no le queda tiempo para llegar a su nave espacial... Actualmente se dirige a la nave espacial de Freezer aunque por desgracia esta estropeada"− Kaio-Sama comunico a sus discípulo angustiado temía lo peor Goku volverá a morir, pero manteniendo una esperanza que Goku logrará sobrevivir, estas palabras dejó un silencio incómodo en el lugar.

−"Que... Que Están diciendo... Goku de seguro encontrará alguna solución, el ya tiene la experiencia en este tipo de situaciones además el es un Super Saiyajin"− Yamcha ante la eminente verdad, decidió dar ánimos a sus amigos, tenía que decirlo un planeta al borde de la explosión no sería nada en contra del Super Saiyajin de las leyendas.

−"Venga...¡Tienes que darte prisa Goku!"− lo decía kaio-Sama frustrado ante las miradas atonicas de los demás.

 _ **Planeta Namek**_

* * *

Tiempo después de la derrota del emperador galáctico Freezer, el saiyajin de sangre pura se dirigía rápidamente hacia la nave espacial de Freezer. El panorama era catastróficos, la lava salía de la superficie de la tierra, los huracanes arrazaban con todo a su alrededor.

−"Debo llegar a tiempo"− dicho esto Goku aterriza en la nave de Freezer, sin perder tiempo se dirigió a la sala de control −"Cuál será el boton de arranque"− Goku desesperado, veía todos los botones del ordenador sin saber cual exactamente era el que hacía funcionar la nave.

−"Bien relájate, esta nave espacial se parece mucho a la mía"− Goku encuentra el botón −"Este es"− Apretando el botón varias veces, Goku se dio cuenta que la nave espacial estaba estropeada. No evito enojarse con la nave de Freezer.

−"POR FAVOR FUNCIONA! VAMOS FUNCIONA, NO PUEDE SER FUNCIONA"− los gritos de Goku eran en desesperación por la nave espacial no funcionaba, viendo que no emitía signo de arranque salió de la nave, además que esta comenzo a tambalearse por los temblores. Mirando como su único modo de salida caía en un mar de lava no pudo sentirse más frustrado.

−"MALDICIÓN"− Goku en desesperación gritaba, hasta que logra divisar una nave cayendo, con destino hacia el Planeta Yardrat, este sin pensarlo dos veces alberga dicha nave para poco tiempo después el Planeta Namek hacer explosión.

La nave que albergaba Goku le pertenecía a las fuerzas especiales Ginyu, quienes se encontraban en camino hacia el Planeta Yardrat bajo la orden de invadir y conquistar dicho planeta pero por órdenes del emperador Freezer cancelan la misión, tomando rumbo al planeta Namek. Freezer antes el fracaso de Zarbon, Dodoria y Cui, y la pérdida de las esferas del dragon no tuvo más opción que llamar a sus mejores guerrores.

La nave que según tenía destino al planeta Yardrat, estaba descompuesta cambiando el destino del guerrero Saiyajin hacia otro planeta. Este planeta Cambiará el destino de Goku. Las amenazas de los androides está prevista en tres años.

 _ **Fin del prologo**_

 ** _Un crossover de Dragon Ball Z y Maken-ki. Trataré de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda sin nada más que decir adiós._**


End file.
